marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheMan95
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Daredevil (Reboot) rumors page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doomlurker (talk) 03:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, because the idea of JARVIS becoming Ultron came from Ultimatespiderman, and the idea of Tony creating came from Lg16spears Larry1996 (talk) 04:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' If you look up recent interviews with Joss Whedon he reveals that Hank Pym won't be appearing in the Avengers sequel and it's not even confirmed that he's going to be the main Ant-Man, it's just been said that Hank Pym is in Ant-Man. It is believed the main Ant-Man will be Eric O'Grady or Scott Lang. - Doomlurker (talk) 09:05, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Absolutely, I think it's disappointing as well, especially as they're not even making it sound like Hank is going to be the main character in the Ant-Man movie either. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:10, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, because Tony Stark is pronounced the creator of Ultron and IMDB is an unreliable source Larry1996 (talk) 04:46, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Netflix We're only having TV series if they relate to a film. The netflix series haven't been confirmed to be part of the MCU and I need to sort out the TV Shows portal. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:15, November 12, 2013 (UTC) If you mean TV movies then there's a hint as to why they're on this wiki. And I can guarantee that you can't give me an official confirmation that they are part of the MCU. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:44, November 12, 2013 (UTC) There was one TV show page and an unnecessary portal actually so don't start acting all high and mighty because if you saw the state of the one TV show page you would have deleted it too if you could. And you can't just assume these things. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:46, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Nothing is confirmed until it's officially confirmed. Yes it is highly likely that those series will be part of the MCU but until someone has officially stated that it is then it isn't. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:01, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Actually I think they will be part of the MCU as well so we're not disagreeing. I just think it makes more sense to wait for an official confirmation that they are part of the MCU before jumping the gun and creating the articles. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:19, November 22, 2013 (UTC) It's actually official now. Drew Pearce has confirmed that the Netflix series are part of the MCU: "Jessica Jones and Alias is NOW going to exist in the Netflix part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU)" as seen here. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:29, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Agent Carter I deleted the rumor page. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:15, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Response I'll have you know that I've been nominated to be a Wikia Star. I'm not spiteful, I just revert bad edits. It's not my job to tidy up your grammar because you can't be bothered to put in capital letters. And I told you numerous times, I always believed the Netflix series would be part of the MCU but there hadn't been an official announcement. Wikis are a source of information meaning they should have proper grammar and sources where applicable. I don't have any power issues, I just keep the wiki organised which as an admin is my job. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:46, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Plus, I looked through your contributions and there are a LOT of your edits that I haven't touched because they were fine, you just jump on me every time I do undo one of your bad edits. When your attitude is "as for grammar that's your job mate" how am I supposed to think you're actually making an effort and trying to make good contributions to the wiki? - Doomlurker (talk) 23:57, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and talking of not fair, how can you call me a bad admin when you've made 12 edits on the Marvel wiki, 1 on the MCU wiki and if you've edited any other wikis it's only one edit too? I'm a bad admin for doing what an admin does? I haven't got a problem with you, I don't single users out, I single bad edits out, but if you continue abusing me on my talk page every time I remove your bad grammar, what do you expect to happen in the long run? In the occasions that we have debated I have agreed with you but tell you we need to wait for official confirmations and you just respond with "let's agree to disagree" meaning you haven't read my message properly and then more details arose after we had the discussion and I messaged you saying it was official now and that you were right but we could only put the information up when it was official and I didn't even get a response yet I'm the unfair one? - Doomlurker (talk) 00:40, May 30, 2014 (UTC)